Gitana Pasion
by Magiiebl0od
Summary: una historia jamas contada. mi nombre es Isabella y soy gitana, el peor pecado que cometi hacia mi pueblo fue enamorarme de un vampiro y ahora que llevo un hijo de el en mi vientre me buscan para matarme por deshonrar a mi familia, esposo y pueblo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers****: los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama y la historia esa si que me pertenecen pero sin fines de lucro.**

**Disfruten mi nueva creación y opinen si sirvo para hacer fics.**

* * *

_**Prefacio **_

Si me hubieran preguntado semanas atrás sobre los _tsinvari _les hubiera contestado que eran criaturas de la oscuridad, espíritus malignos que salían entre el atardecer y la aurora. O como ellos preferían llamarle: el crepúsculo.

En cambio hoy era todo diferente pues estaba perdidamente enamorada de uno de ellos; Edward era la criatura más hermosa y fascinante que hubiera conocido. Pues aunque una parte de el se Moria por beber mi sangre la otra correspondía mis sentimientos con la misma intensidad.

Estaba rompiendo todas las leyes de mi clan al haberme enamorado de un _gaje _ y peor aun por que ese extranjero era un vampiro. Recibiría el peor de los castigos al llevar un hijo suyo en mi vientre pero eso no me importaba en absoluto lo mas importante era irme lejos, escapar a un lugar donde mi bebe pudiera nacer fuera de peligro aunque eso significara el peor de los desafíos pues los gitanos como nos llamaban no éramos bienvenidos en las sociedades de los países. Solo le rogaba a Santa Sara-Kali nuestra patrona que el padre de mi hijo volviera por el después de haberme ido de este mundo. Sabia que no afrontaría la muerte de no haber conocido a Edward pero no me arrepentía de haberme enamorado de el pues junto a el había vivido cosas maravillosas y lo amaba con toda mi alma, aun después de mi muerte lo seguirá haciendo pues solo un vampiro te querrá por siempre.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: y que les ****pareció?**

**Este fics salio en un momento de inspiración al escuchar la canción de hijo de la luna de Mecano.**

**Mi mente maquila ideas locas lo se? Pero quiero su opinión respecto a mis fics jaja sirvo para escribir o me retiro?**

**Ustedes dirán. Respecto al otro fics déjenme les digo q actualizare pronto esta vez no tardare pues se los debo por lo de la otra vez.**

**y bueno no sera el prefacio mas largo del mundo pero de eso se trata no? de dejar con la duda muajaja  
**


	2. Chapter 2: destino

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen , son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego e invento fic con ellos. Espero que les guste esta historia por que a mi me llamo mucho la atención y me divertí escribiendo cosas diferentes como por ejemplo de los gitanos.

_**¨sentada en la playa veo el amanecer , no se en donde me encontrare esta vez. Solo un camino me guiara, quiero imaginar que mi nuevo destino será el ideal para mi ya que nunca saldré de ahí¨**_

_**DANIELA RAYAS.**_

_**Capitulo 1: destino.**_

Hemos venido de muy lejos , unos dicen que de la india otros afirman que nuestro origen esta en Egipto, el hecho es que cargamos con el pasado como si hubiese ocurrido ahora, y las persecuciones todavía siguen. Nunca podremos estudiar o trabajar en grandes ciudades pues en esos lugares somos vistos como hechiceros, estafadores… algo peor que lepra.

Las diferentes naciones de gitanos se dividen en clanes, yo pertenezco a los Luri y con mi familia residimos en Portobello , una hermosa isla llena de bosques, playas y llena de mitología. Mi padre es el patriarca del clan. Mi hermana y yo le debemos respeto a nuestra familia y tenemos que aceptar las leyes y mandatos de nuestro pueblo, si bien los gitanos somos conocidos por nuestro gusto por la ¨libertad¨, la única excepción se aplica en las mujeres. Las muchachas solteras debemos salir siempre acompañadas , usamos faldas largas para no despertar la lujuria y nuestra institución importante es el Kriz: ellos son los que deciden acerca de los matrimonios que se llevan acabo en la tribu. El hombre debe ir con el padre de ella a pedirla en matrimonio y a cambio la familia debe recibir dinero por la perdida de la hija.

Alice y yo no somos la excepción a esta ley , mi pequeña hermanas de tan solo quince años se casa con Jasper Witlock , hijo de Lukás patriarca de los Loveri, el clan francés. En mi , contraigo matrimonio con Jacob Black perteneciente a los Boyhas con tan solo dieciséis. Nuestros matrimonios están planeados para unir a los tres clanes mas importantes de los gitanos , la única diferencia es que Alice esta enamorada de Jasper y el de ella. Yo en cambio veo a Jake como un amigo, ese hermano que mis padres no han concebido. Hablo en presente por que para nosotros no existe el tiempo , solo el espacio. Por que parece ayer cuando fui obligada a aceptar este matrimonio con Jacob Black. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no otra persona? Pero no. Ese es el peso que cargo por ser la hija mayor del patriarca.

Esa noche me fui al bosque congelado, blasfemando contra Dios que era injusto con todo y con todos. Camine largo rato y cuando mi sentido volvió a tener coherencia me he dado cuenta que ya me encontraba lejos de la aldea y sus alrededores. Asustada y temblando de frio me senté al pie de un roble…y entonces lo vi. Mi protector, mi angel salvador.

Era la persona mas hermosa que había visto jamás, llevaba pantalones de vestir, camisa, chaleco y boina. Su vestuario lo delataba, se trataba de un gajé , el tipo de personas con las que tengo prohibido interactuar. Salió de su escondite y se acerco hacia mi, fue cuando comprendí que no se trataba de un extranjero, ni siquiera era humano. Retrocedí cuando comprendí que mi vida peligraba, era tal y como lo describían las leyendas.

Un Tsinvari, un demonio de la noche. Su mirada atrapo la mía y cuando esos penetrantes ojos color dorado cambiaban de color a un negro granate ,caí a su merced.

Ya no me importaba morir pues hacerlo en sus brazos era lo mejor que podría pasarme. Ahí estaba y, indefensa y tonta humana y el, mi milagro personal que había llegado a cambiar mi vida.

**Notas d la autora: ****perdón , perdón mil veces.**

**Siento haber tardado tanto. Si quieren pueden mandarme a los vulturi, crucio o lo que gusten.**

**Pero lo que sucedió fue que me mude, y pues casa nueva no tiene los mismos servicios que casa antigua, no por lo menos el mes que tardaron en poner el internet. Luego mi notebook llamada Toña se envirulo y enfermo. Y como es mia tuve que llevarla a arreglar en donde tardaron varios meses, de hecho me la acaban de entregar y ps no quedo muy bien que digamos. Va siendo tiempo de actualizar y comprarme una nueva por que esta no da mas asi que no se deseperen si me vuelvo a tardar en subir cap. Pues toña sigue mal.**

**La escuela tampoco ayuda mucho pues nos han dejado demasiados trabajos para entregar y los exámenes parciales están a la orden del dia. Lo que tampoco ayuda es mi vida sentimental pues eso hace que se me baya la inspiración. ¿Por qué el amor no puede ser tan sencillo como se supne que debería de ser? Saben se siente horrible amar y no sentirse correspondido, en ocasiones hacerse ilusiones y al final que esa ilusones se desmoronen.( si estoy enamorada de un amigo y ps aveces siento que el me quiere, pero otras ya no se que pensar. Además no se atreve a decirme lo que siente) bueno me voy , no los abrumo mas con mi vida amorosa y prometo subir pronto si Toña no se descompone ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3: amor maldito

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama, la cual investigo acerca de la cultura gitana.

**Capitulo 2 : amor maldito**

_como puedo decir lo que esta bien si tu nublas mi mente_

_no puedo ganar batallas perdidas todo el tiempo_

_hay algo en ti que tal vez me llegue a matar_

_pero te necesito para poder vivir_

_aunque este amor este tan maldito como el mismísimo infierno_

las horas dan paso a los días y con ellos llegan las semanas , desde que conoci a ese angel – demonio he escapado todas las noches para ir a su encuentro. Estaba rompiendo todas las reglas de mi clan al enamorarme, el es un demonio de la noche y yo una gitana comprometida en matrimonio, este amor estaba simplemente maldito tanto como para los de mi clan como para los de su raza pero tan solo estar con el hacían que las cosas no importaran, no importaba el riesgo, no importaba nada. Habían pasado dos semanas desde nuestro primer encuentro dos semanas de tristezas y alegrías.

Mi padre recibió en la aldea a los patriarcas del clan Loveri y Boyha junto a sus hijos, Jasper y Jacob respectivamente viniendo a pedirnos en matrimonio a mi hermana y a mi. Esa noche llore como nunca lo había hecho, llore por todo el amor que tenia por Edward, mi alma gemela que por fin había encontrado y ahora tenia que dejar ir.

-vamos Bella, no llores . se que no quieres casarte con Jake pero te aseguro que no será tan malo.- dijo mi pequeña hermana tratando de animarme.

-es que lo amo Alice, lo amo.-solloce

-¿a quien? ¿a Jake?.- negué con la cabeza.- ¿entonces?

-a Edward Cullen.

Esa noche confesé a mi hermana el amor que profetizaba por un Tsinvari, al principio ella se altero pero la tranquilice, le explique que el no era como los otros vampiros que bebían sangre humana, le dije que el venia de una familia de vampiros " vegetarianos" que parecía mas humano que demonio exceptuando el hecho de que eran extremadamente pálidos, su fuerza extrema y que sus ojos cambiaban de color cuando estaban hambrientos. Alice se convirtió en mi aliada , ella me ayudaba todas las noches para poder ir al encuentro de mi amado demonio, se aseguraba que mis padres no percibieran mi ausencia en casa.

Llegue al bosque como lo venia haciendo desde catorce días, el ya se encontraba ahí tan puntual como siempre, su rostro estaba pensativo y atormentado.

-Edward ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte preocupada

-Bella esto esta mal, esto, nosotros.-dijo pasándose una mano por su cabello color bronce y desordenado.

-no digas eso.- pedí

-es la pura verdad. Soy un vampiro , cada segundo que pasas conmigo pones a tu vida en peligro.

-pero tu no eres como los otros.-rete.- tu eres el hombre que amo y no me importa morir con tal de hacerlo a tu lado.

-dentro de unos días te casaras, entonces si llegara nuestro final.-susurro.-como me gustaría llevarte conmigo y que tu fueras mi mujer, esa compañera que he buscado por mas de 30 años.

-entonces hazlo.-me abrace a el , no quería soltarlo por miedo a perderlo.

- no puedo, te pondría en un peligro mas grande aun, lo mejor será que las cosas tomen su curso.

Ese fue el ultimo dia que lo vi antes de mi boda. La ceremonia se llevo a cabo por un ritual gitano jurando ante Endivé (Dios) respeto y fidelidad a mi esposo. Mi madre junto a las demás mujeres de la aldea habían preparado un enorme banquete para comer. Los invitados comenzaron a pasar billetes hacia donde estábamos Jacob y yo, las mujeres daban dinero a los invitados que lo hacían.

Una boda gitana siempre gira en torno a la virginidad de la novia ya que se considera algo sagrado, era el ritual mas importante el de la noche el que nos faltaba por cumplir. Alice y yo acompañadas por las tías(mujeres mayores, que dan opinión a otros) y por la "ajuntoara" (persona que lleva a cabo este ritual) marchamos a un cuarto donde estaban colocadas unas camas con sabanas y almohadas tapizadas en pétalos de rosa y claveles en donde nos acostamos. La "ajuntoara" con un pañuelo dispuesto con tres pliegues envolvió una navaja que nos introdujo en la vagina, la sangre mancho el pañuelo con "las tres rosas". Las tías corroboraron la autenticidad del ritual, entonces la " ajuntoara" corrió a mostrar el par de pañuelos a los patriarcas que estaban esperando afuera del cuarto, esto nos hacia "dignas de nuestros maridos".

Después del rito se dio paso al lanzamiento del almendras glaseadas para la fertilidad seguido por el rasgado de camisas por parte de los hombres. La fiesta continuo con canticos espirituales y bailes al son de la guitarra por dos días mas. No pude evitar que se consumara mi matrimonio con Jacob pues si no este no seria legal ante los ojos de las tribus, me sentí tan asqueada tanto como si hubiera sido violada pues otro hombre que no era Edward me había hecho "su mujer" . pasada una semana después de la unión mi marido tuvo que viajar a su aldea natal en compañía de mi padre y jasper para hacer una encomienda, como era estrictamente cosa de varones dejo que me quedara en la casa de mis padres haciendo compañía a mi madre y hermana.

**Notas de la autora: **gracias por leerme, solo les quería avisar que actualizare los domingo y que este es un mini fic, de no mas de 5 capis y relatado por Bella. Gracias Naye (anjudark) por leerme y darme un poco de ayuda cuando te la pido, eres muy buena persona y amiga.

Los quiero atte: Monsezcobar.


	4. Chapter 4: hijo de la noche

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimos de lucro y para crear fic algo locos._

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW…**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: hijo de la noche.**

_Hoy a llegado mi final_

_No hay nadie a quien culpar_

_Tan solo a tu lado quisiera estar_

_Pensar e imaginar_

_En todo aquello que vivimos_

_Me hace morir en paz_

con la partida de Jacob tuve libertad para escapar por las noche e ir al encuentro de mi amor, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, sucedió un par de noches antes del regreso de mi marido. Me cito para despedirse pues regresaba a chicago, su padre habia terminado con la investigación que se le encomendó así que era tiempo de partir, al lugar que pertenecía.

-Por favor Edward, quédate…no me abandones.-rogué aferrándome a su cuerpo.

-No puedo Bella, este no es el lugar que me corresponde, mi lugar es estar con mi familia y el tuyo es al lado de tu esposo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿No ves lo mucho que te amo?

-claro que lo se, pero estar conmigo te podría llegar a matar… ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-Eso no me importa. Yo solo te quiero a ti.-el me estrecho en sus brazos y de manera pausada acerco sus labios a mi boca. Sus labios danzaban con los míos, su aliento embriagaba todo mi ser haciéndome estremecer.

No supe exactamente el momento en que caímos al suelo, hizo un rápido movimiento para que estuviese cómoda; cada caricia que el me daba era como tocar el cielo. De repente cesaron sus besos simplemente me sostuvo la mirada, sus hermosos ojos dorado me cautivaban y encendían en mi un sinfín de emociones.

-Yo…no…no esta bien.-me dijo entre jadeos.

-Hazme el amor Edward…es lo único que pido.

-Te podría matar, soy peligrosamente fuerte para ti.-de forma necia trato de convencerme del daño que me haría pero lo ignore y o comencé a besar. Por un rato se mantuvo reacio pero mis caricias y besos lo ablandaron.

Sus manos heladas recorrían cada parte de mi ser y encendían la pasión en mi piel, mi corazón acelero sus latidos y la adrenalina fluyo por mis venas. Mis manos viajaron a los botones de su camisa y comenzaron a desabrocharlos, el se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con mi ropa. Cada parte de mi cuerpo que el tocaba ardía como si estuviese en llamas, tener la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mi se volvía mas urgente, era un instante perfecto, mágico…me sentía tan completa y feliz que no existían palabras para expresarlos.

-Edward…-murmure.-te…necesito

Sentí como se acomodaba entre mis piernas y sus caderas comenzaban un vaivén en las mías. Edward comenzó a moverse dentro de mi de manera lenta y pausada para que mi cuerpo se adaptara al suyo , cada movimiento que daban mis caderas contra su pelvis encendían un calor mucho mas abrumador que el de sus caricias…despertaban una inmensa sensación de placer que cada vez aumentaba mas y mas. Solté un gemido de placer cuando llegue al orgasmos, mi cuerpo temblaba bajo el suyo, sus labios acallaron el sonido y caí rendida. Edward me acuno contra su pecho a la vez que acariciaba mi rostro bañado en sudor.

-Te amo Isabella Swan.-dijo de manera sincera.-no importa el lugar que me encuentre, siempre te amare.

-Yo también Edward, te amo como nunca ame a nadie.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente note que el se habia marchado, se habia marchado para siempre y nunca lo volvería a ver. Regrese a la aldea con una sensación de vacio en mi pecho, estaba ida pues aunque mi cuerpo siguiera el camino de regreso a casa mi corazón y mi mente estaban con Edward, reviviendo cada instante de esa maravillosa noche juntos. Me sumí en una depresión muy grande, no comía, no dormía simplemente respiraba. Los tíos de la aldea llamaron a los curanderos para que me revisaran pero ellos no encontraban una respuesta lógica para mi estado por lo que decían que un espíritu maligno me habia poseído llevándose mi alma, comenzaron a preparar rituales para sacar al espíritu que estaba dentro de mi.

La única persona que sabia lo que me pasaba era mi hermana Alice pero ella no podía hacer nada para evitar que me sintiera así…muerta en vida.

-Bella, no puedes estar así.-me decía.-tienes que mejorar por tu propio bien. Olvídalo.

-No puedo…no…el se ha llevado mi corazón y mi alma. Lo único que queda de mi es este cuerpo…vacio…sin él.

Todas las mañanas me despertaba con tremendas ganas de vomitar, mi salud empeoraba día tras día. Estaba bastante débil, pálida y mi cuerpo rechazaba cualquier tipo de comida que me daban. Mi madre preocupada mando traer a mi esposo y padre de vuelta lo que complico más la situación. Mi marido alarmado al encontrarme en ese estado consiguió que su padre mandara traer un doctor _payo _a la aldea para que me revisara.

-¿Qué tiene doctor?-pregunto angustiado.

-Señor Black reciba mis buenos deseos, su esposa esta preñada

-¿Preñada?-esta vez fue mi padre el que pregunto.

-así es y permítame decirle que es un embarazo riesgoso ya que el cuerpo no acepta ningún tipo de comida que se le ha suministrado.

-¿y que podemos hacer?-pregunto Jake.

-debo confesarle que no hay nada que hacer…solo esperar un milagro.

Cada día que pasaba mi condición empeoraba. Sabia perfectamente que el hijo que esperaba no era de Jacob pues muchas cosas me hacían dudarlo, si mis cuentas no fallaban se suponía que solo tenía dos meses de embarazo, no como aparentaba. Tenia que hacer algo pronto para que no se enteraran, una mañana mientras mi hermana me visitaba le pedí ayuda.

-Alice…Alice…necesito…que hagas algo…por mí

-¡Shh! No hables te puede hacer mal.

-Por favor…es muy importante-rogué

-Esta bien. Dime que se te ofrece y veré en lo que te pueda ayudar.

-Necesito…escapar.-susurre débilmente

-¿Escapar? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Por que el hijo que espero no es de…Jacob, Y cuando se enteren lo asesinaran y a mi me mandaran a colgar por faltarle el respeto a mi marido.

-Bella ¿estas segura?

Claro que estaba segura pues recibiría la peor de las suertes al llevar un hijo de otro que no fuera mi marido en mi vientre pero eso no me importaba en absoluto, lo mas importante para mi era escapar, irme lejos a un lugar donde el hijo de Edward, mi amor, pudiera nacer. Solo le rogaba a Santa Sara- Kalí la patrona de los gitanos que el padre de mi hijo regresara por el después de haberme ido de este mundo.

-si, estoy segura. Este embaraza esta fuera de lo convencional ¿no lo ves? El bebe crece a una velocidad superior a la normal sin contar que tengo hematomas por todo el cuerpo debido a los movimientos bruscos del feto y que rechazo todo tipo de alimentos.

Mi hermana se quedo pensando la situación por un momento pero después respondió-tienes razón, pero si escapamos pondremos en mas riesgo tu vida y la del bebe.

-por favor…tengo que salir de aquí.-insistí.-tengo que proteger la vida de mi hijo…es el único recuerdo que me queda de el.- lloriqueé.

-muy bien. Hare lo que este en mis manos para mantenerlos a salvo.

Alice junto con la ayuda de mi cuñado Jasper lograron sacarme de casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, escapamos a las profundidades del bosque, aquel bosque en donde meses atrás era testigo del amor entre Edward y yo. Mi cuñado estaba al tanto de mi historia y era una persona bastante inteligente y perceptiva por lo que dedujo que tal vez lo que yo necesitaba para nutrirme era sangre, se encargaba de cazar animales para que yo me alimentara de su sangre. La idea empezó a dar resultado pues sentí como mis fuerzas se recuperaban e incluso pude probar un poco de comida solida. A una semana de estar en el bosque vomite sangre y sentí un dolor muy intenso que iba desde mi columna vertebral hasta mi vientre, era tanto el dolor que imaginaba que me partí hermana trato de ayudarme a dar a luz pero su intento fue en vano porque la membrana que protegía al feto era dura como el acero, los utensilios que usaban para romperla terminaban torcidos o hechos añicos, así que no hubo mas remedio que dejar que el niño se abriera paso con sus dientes, desgarrándome el vientre.

Sabia que no afrontaría la muerte de haber conocido a Edward, pero no me arrepentía de lo vivido con el pues lo amaba con toda mi alma y aun después de la muerte lo seguiría amando. Mi vida terminaba en el momento que mi hijo salía del vientre.

Todo se volvió obscuro y no supe mas de mí…

_**The End.**_

**

* * *

**

N/A:

**Hola gente!!! Como están? Les pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado esta historia la otra semana, de verdad lo siento pero la inspiración para esta historia estaba seca. Jaja bueno he de decirles que este fic ha llegado a su fin. Si , solamente falta el epilogo. Bella ha dejado solo a Edward con un chilpayate…**

**Y de la la situación que vive mexico es muy triste, lo se…****Es una pena que nos discriminen los demás países por ser el país en donde supuestamente hay mas casos de influenza y en donde "empezó todo" me hace que me sienta muy mal. Bueno me tengo que retirar por que tengo q actualizar las demás fic. creo q es el cap mas largo de esta historia.**

**DEJEN REVIEW QUE YA ES EL FINAL… se los pido de rodillas pliz… ^^**

**besos y mordidas**

**MOnse**

**REEDITO: perdon si les cause algun tipo de euforia al ver de new la historia como recien actualizada, pero he recibido tan pocos reviews que me he deprimidoT_T no sean malitos...**


	5. Chapter 5:epilogo

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes no son mios son de yo solo los uso para las ideas locas que maquilo en mi perturbada cabezita =D_

_Recuerden dejar review jeje por favor tengo una hija que mantener!!_

_Gracias por todos sus review pasados me alegraron mi pathetico dia!!y los siguientes…_

_Bueno sin mas aquí les dejo_

**

* * *

**

Epilogo: amor eterno

_yo he sufrido tanto por tu ausencia, desde ese día hasta hoy no soy feliz porque se que pude haber hecho mas por ti. _

_Obligo al pensamiento que te olvide pues siempre estoy pensando en el ayer._

_Amor eterno e inolvidable_

Tres años habían pasado desde su muerte, tres años de tristeza que embriagaban mi alma. Aun recuerdo el ayer como si se tratara de hoy, cada vez que cierro los ojos la imagen de Bella aparece, puedo vislumbrar su larga cabellera color caoba, sus hermosos ojos color café chocolate y el tono rosado que pintaba sus labios y mejillas cada vez que se sonrojaba que la hacía ver aun mas tentadora. Fue la persona mas noble y valiente me tuve la gracia de conocer. Aunque el tiempo pase desde su muerte, no podré dejar de sentirme culpable. Yo fui el que la abandono dejándola embarazada y completamente desprotegida, no hay dia en que no me pregunte ¿Qué habría sido de ella si yo nunca me hubiera ido? Pero como dicen por ahí…el hubiera no existe.

Y la realidad es que ella se ha ido pero dejándome un regalo maravilloso, la mas grande prueba de nuestro amor. Nuestro pequeño hijo Franki.

El niño por ser medio vampiro medio humano habia heredado ciertos rasgos de los dos, tenia el cabello cobrizo como yo pero sus ojos eran del mismo color chocolate que los de su madre, Tenia una dieta alimenticia algo rara pues se alimentaba de sangre de animales como nosotros pero también sobrevivía con la comida humana. Si , mi hijo era una raza nueva de vampiros bueno no vampiros en realidad mas bien híbridos, por eso tenia que estar constantemente al pendiente de el, nunca en la historia del vampirismo había existido alguien como el lo que lo hacía muy deseable para los Vulturi. Ellos aun no se enteraban de su existencia pero tarde o temprano lo haría y yo estaría ahí para luchar por el bien de mi pequeño.

Un año después de la partida de Portobello, llegaron a Forks Washington un aquelarre de vampiros neófitos que curiosamente resulto ser Alice, la hermana pequeña de Bella y su esposo Jasper, ellos venían buscándome desde largo tiempo puesto que Bella le habia encomendado a su hermana la tarea de buscarme para entregarme a Franki y poder protegerlo. Me lleve tremenda sorpresa al saber que era padre pues se suponía que los vampiros no podíamos procrear. Mi padre Carlisle hizo varios estudios y llegó a la conclusión de que entre vampiros no podíamos procrear pero si con humanos solamente que ningún vampiro era capaz de resistir el olor que emanaba la sangre humana como para hacer el intento.

Mi madre Esme, mi hermana Rosalie y mi cuñada Alice me ayudaron con la crianza de mi hijo pues a sus escasos tres años parecía un niño de ocho, ese era otra etapa de su comportamiento, crecía demasiado rápido.

-¿Papa?... ¿me estas escuchando?-dijo una voz sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Si claro que si Franki, solamente me distraje un poco.

-¿Los vampiros se distraen? Ja yo creí que solo era un invento de Tío Emmet.

-Pues no, los vampiros solemos distraernos muy fácilmente y mas los neófitos como tus tíos.-le dedique una media sonrisa.- pero sígueme diciendo…

-Es que ayer mi tía Alice me contó que mama y ella Vivian en Portobello, una isla bastante hermosa...

-Eso es verdad ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

-Um… se que te duele hablar de eso pero me gustaría saber ¿si me podrías contar como era? Que hizo tan especial a una humana para que te enamoraras de ella.

¡Por Todos los santos! Creo que mi hijo esta conviviendo mucho con Rosalie y sus ideas sobre los humanos…

-Hijo lo primero que debes saber es que los humanos no son tan diferente a nosotros.- trate de explicar.- es verdad que les sirven de alimento para otros de nuestra especie pero no somos tan distintos, solamente que ellos no son inmortales ni tienen súper fuerza o súper velocidad. Pero tiene sentimientos al igual que nosotros.

-Perdón.- se disculpó.- y bien, ¿me contaras sobre mama o tendré que sacarle información al Tío Jazz y a la Tía Alice?

-Esta bien.- suspire.- Tu madre era la persona mas bondadosa que hube conocido…

Comencé a relatar la historia de cómo Bella y yo nos conocimos, mi hijo escuchaba entretenido sobre su madre, esta era la primera vez que hablaba con el sobre ella, muchas veces me habia negado a hacerlo por que no soportaba el dolor de tenerla lejos y el simplemente se conformaba con sacarle un poco de información a sus tíos sobre ella. Pero eso al parecer ya no era suficiente, muchas veces temí que ese dia llegara y justamente había llegado hoy. Franki Cullen estaba en su derecho de saber sobre sus orígenes y las culturas tan diferentes de las que provenía. En su cara pintaba el gran asombro que tenia al saber sobre la cultura gitana, las festividades y las costumbres pero sobre todo pintaba el orgullo que sentía de su madre.

-Guau… ¿en serio soy Nieto de un patriarca Gitano? Eso es asombroso

-Si, lo eres.

-¡No puedo creer que la tía Allie no me lo contó!

-Le pedí que así lo hiciera, quería ser yo el que te contara sobre tu origen.

-Mama era maravillosa, ahora comprendo por que te enamoraste de ella.-suspiró.

-Mas bien la pregunta seria ¿Qué fue lo que ella vio en un vampiro para enamorarse de mi?

-SI tienes razón.- de pronto su mirada alegre fue remplazada por la de tristeza.- me gustaría que ella estuviera con nosotros.

-Lo esta. Tal vez no esta en Carne y Hueso pero todos los días siento como si alguien no observara desde algún lugar desconocido.

-Yo también siento lo mismo.

Mire a mi hijo con infinito amor y fui hasta su lado para abrazarle. Estando así padre e hijo unidos para toda la eternidad con nuestro Angel protector.

The end

**Notas de la autora: **_bueno gente!! Ha acabado este minific sniff sniff _

_Me costro trabajo escribir este epilogo, principalmente me base en los sentimientos de Edward de ser un papa soltero (viudo o lo que se)_

_También me base un poco en lo que mi padre me dijo cuando creci sobre mi mama y su muerte =D_

_Pero bueno…_

_Me alegra que este fic poco convencional de Twilight les haya gustado de verdad que zii._

_Gracias a M-Way por decirme el nombre de Franki jeje estaba en indecisa sobre otros nombre pero al final gano este, fue el que mas me gusto ^^_

_Pasense por mi nueva historia, se llama SUEÑOS DE UTOPIA. Les dejo el sumary y la sinopcis!!_

**SUMMARY: **_Tres jóvenes. Tres sueños y un sólo destino, en el cual no pueden confiar. Una lucha constante por hacer realidad sus anhelos, pero... ¿Podrán cumplirse ante la inesperada llegada del amor?_

**SIPNOSIS:**

_Londres, 1941._

_Segunda Guerra Mundial. Una época dentro de un mundo sumergido en la tempestad, donde reina el caos y la desigualdad. No hay lugar para los sueños._

_Las hermanas Cullen pasarán por muchos obstáculos y no se darán por vencidas hasta lograrlos. Pero no contaban que en su camino se cruzarán tres soldados norteamericanos, haciéndoles experimentar un nuevo sentimiento llamado amor._

_Ahora, ellas tendrán que elegir si seguir luchando por sus anhelos o rendirse ante la guerra. Esa tempestad que destruirá a lo que llaman "hogar", llevándose consigo también sus esperanzas._

_Dejen un ultimo review en esta historia para saber si les gusto el epilogo y toda la historia en zii porfis!!_

_Por ultimo queda decir_

_GRACIAS TOTALES!! A todos los que pusieron un review de vez en cuanto, a los que aagregaron la historia a sus favoritos, alertas y demás… son mi inspiración chicas!! Y chickos si hay?_

_Hasta la próxima!!_


End file.
